Chiaroscuro
by Lady E.S
Summary: Esta noche el viento me susurra una palabra al oído: Cree... Hay algo en el ambiente. Lo noto. Apenas imperceptible. Como la calma antes de una tormenta. Algo que me dice que las cosas pueden ser distintas, que aun hay esperanza. No todo está perdido. Y me aferro a ese pensamiento como a un clavo ardiendo, pues es lo único que me queda.
1. Chapter 1

Las promesas tentadoras de baile. _No puedo, no puedo._ La armoniosa música de violines_._ _Sí, sí que puedes._ El tintineo de las copas al chocar. _¿Acaso eres una cobarde?_ Las agudas risas ahogadas _¡No, no lo soy!_ El crujido de faldas almidonadas. _¿Entonces a que esperas?_ El movimiento cansino de abanicos. _Yo… No lo sé._ Le melodía sedante de los grillos. _¿Qué hago discutiendo conmigo misma?_

La canción nocturna se acalla en tus oídos por el retumbar de tu desacompasada respiración y el repiqueteo de tus lustrosos zapatos al caminar por la escalinata de pulido mármol. Con más determinación de la que en realidad sientes, te deslizas como un alma en pena acortando la distancia que te separa de la fastuosa mansión. Tus padres te miran desde lo alto. No quieres decepcionarlos, tienen demasiadas expectativas puestas en ti. _Un pie, ahora el otro, alza la barbilla, no mires al suelo, levanta la falda, solo hasta los tobillos, ¡cuidado! ¿Es que no has visto el escalón?, ¡mira al frente!, ¡ahora respira! _Siempre habías pensado que todo sería mucho más fácil, pues bien, estabas terriblemente equivocada.

Por fin llegas, no sabes ni cómo. Notas a madre a tu lado, te mira con una mezcla de orgullo y nerviosismo. Padre entrelaza tu brazo con el suyo, las piernas te tiemblan ligeramente. Draco hace lo mismo con madre. _Es la hora_. Todo el mundo se encuentra ya dentro de la animada sala, el alegre bullicio llega a tus oídos, tentándote a unirte a ellos. El gran portón de roble se erige delante de ti, como si estuviera invitándote a entrar; está flanqueado por dos guardias ceremoniosamente vestidos que alzan sus bastones con una decisión envidiable y dan dos golpes secos contra el suelo al unísono. Retumba en tu cabeza. La puerta se abre como un resorte, rechinando como si no se hubiera abierto en siglos, la luz invade tus pupilas, cegándote momentáneamente.

-Familia Malfoy- Anuncian.

_El espectáculo no ha hecho más que comenzar. _


	2. Chapter 2

En el ambiente flotan historias sobre las últimas hazañas contra el enemigo. Remueves el contenido de tu copa lanzando destellos ambarinos. La tenue luz de las velas crea un ambiente cálido, casi puedes percibir las notas de los violines acariciando tu piel. Una vorágine de sedas y satenes gira frenéticamente en la pista de baile al compás que marca la música. Y de repente sucede. Un chirrido se eleva por encima de la multitud. El mundo se detiene. Enmudece. Congelado en el tiempo. El gran portón de roble abre sus puertas mostrando al mundo lo que esconde. Uno de los guardias vocifera un distinguido nombre. _Malfoy_.

_Ella_.

Los recuerdos comienzan a agolparse en tu mente, como escenas de una vieja película. Fue tan solo hace unas semanas, pero a ti se te antoja demasiado lejano, casi como de otra vida. Los vapores que emanaban de los calderos. El dulce olor a hierbas aromáticas. La oscura humedad que se cernía sobre vosotros. Deambulabas de un lado a otro, inspeccionándolo todo minuciosamente, pues en una fracción de segundo cualquiera de aquellos necios era capaz de haceros saltar a todos por los aires. En unos instantes aquel martirio acabaría. Por fin podrías disponer de unos momentos de sosegada paz, sin esos incompetentes mocosos y su tremenda facilidad para causar el caos.

El cielo desataba su furia sobre vosotros, las gotas de lluvia al estrellarse era el único sonido que os acompañaba. La tormenta parecía un presagio del futuro. Un rayo surcó el cielo. El estruendo que le siguió no se hizo esperar. Un destello plateado incidió en tus pupilas, cegándote momentáneamente. Buscaste con la mirada aquello que lo había causado. Y ahí estaba ella. De espaldas. El platinado cabello le caía en una suave cascada ondulada hasta la cintura. En contraste, una espesa e indomable cabellera castaña permanecía a su lado. _Quién lo hubiese imaginado_, pensaste. Se miraban la una a la otra estudiando la situación, concentradas en seguir cada uno de los pasos escrupulosamente, sin perder el más mínimo detalle, por insignificante que fuera. Con una sincronía perfecta. Se dijeron algo al oído. Rieron, cómplices de su pequeña broma. Se taparon la boca intentando reprimir los agudos chillidos, pero tampoco se esforzaban demasiado. Dice que es su mejor amiga, pero a ti se te antojan como hermanas. Inseparables. Sus rizos se movían descontrolados al compás de sus movimientos. Nunca te habías fijado pero su sonrisa parecía refulgir en la oscuridad. Podrías haberlas reprendido, sin embargo te encontraste a ti mismo deseando que esa visión no acabase. Admirando la calidez de su tierna sonrisa, el fulgor de sus chispeantes ojos, la frescura de su hermoso rostro.

Y de repente ocurrió. Ella giró su rostro en tu dirección. La joven posó sus radiantes ojos sobre ti. Siempre has temido su mirada. Con esos ojos felinos tan inquietantes. Te obligaste a parpadear para romper el contacto visual. Y escapaste. Huiste de su cercanía. Como despertando de una ensoñación. Continuaste tu ronda. _Nada extraño ha sucedido_, te hiciste creer a ti mismo. Furioso, increpaste a Longbottom por su pésimo trabajo, _cómo era capaz de hacer semejante estropicio_, te preguntabas. Y no volviste a dirigirte donde ella se encontraba, a pesar de que notabas su mirada clavada en tu espalda.

La clase llegó a su fin sin incidente alguno. Los más rezagados iban entregando los pequeños frascos con lo realizado en las últimas dos horas. A pesar de que todos elaboraron el mismo brebaje, no habían dos que fueran iguales. _Potter y Weasley, nefasto. Parkinson y Bulstrode, aceptable. Malfoy y Zabini, pasable. Granger y Malfoy, perfecto._

No pudiste evitar volver a mirarla. Recogía sus cosas mientras charlaba animadamente con Granger. «Luego te veo, tengo algo importante que hacer», le dijo. Más tarde. En la biblioteca. _Cómo no_, pensaste sarcásticamente. Los alumnos abandonaron la estancia, exultantes por su recién adquirida libertad. Todos menos ella. De pronto parecías tremendamente interesado en unos escritos que reposaban en tu mesa. Leíste la primera línea. _Sobre la poción agudizadora del ingenio. Eileen Narcissa Malfoy._ _Qué casualidad_, pensaste.

Un otoñal día, en casa de los Malfoy se oía el crepitar del fuego, Narcissa daba pequeños sorbos a una taza de té delicadamente decorada. El líquido humeante emitía un extraño vapor brillante. «Se llamará Eileen», te confesó como si tal cosa. Casi derramaste el té de lavanda sobre la antigua alfombra persa. Nunca creíste que fueras a escuchar tal nombre de sus labios. «Significa bella como el sol» el orgullo y el nerviosismo de quien espera un hijo se reflejaba en su mirada. _¿Qué esperabas?_, te preguntaste. _Era Narcissa_, solo ella podría darte una razón tan estúpida y superficial para elegir el nombre de su futuro vástago, pero no dijiste nada. Simplemente asentiste.

Sabías que estaba ahí, delante de ti. Y ella sabía que lo sabías. Lo podías notar incluso antes de que te hablase. Es imposible no percatarse de su presencia. Permanecíais callados, sin decir nada, pues las palabras estaban de más. El silencio lo llenaba todo. Intentabas fingir que no sabías que ella todavía permanecía allí.

- Profesor Snape, ¿puedo hablar un momento con usted? - Unos segundos. No hubo respuesta. Te hiciste de rogar, porque si no lo hicieras, no serías realmente tú.

- Espero que sea algo importante señorita Malfoy, no creo que ni usted ni yo deseemos perder nuestro valioso tiempo...- Continuaste sin mirar su rostro, como si aquella conversación te pareciese tremendamente aburrida.

- Es por el baile…- Te confesó en un susurro casi inaudible. Y esta vez sí. Alzaste el rostro para mirarla con una ceja alzada, incrédulo ante sus palabras. Creíste que no habías oído bien.

- Señorita Malfoy, no sé qué tiene que ver conmigo pero…-

- Me gustaría que asistiera. - Te interrumpió- Usted es importante para mi familia y me encantaría que estuviese presente en un día como ese. - Se estrujaba las manos ansiosamente.

- No se preocupe Malfoy, estaré allí por orden expresa de quien-usted-sabe. Ahora si me disculpa…- Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de tu nerviosismo, le mostraste educadamente la salida, a pesar de que ella sabía perfectamente donde se encontraba. Sin embargo, no se movió ni un ápice. Con el rostro imperturbable, permaneció parada. Como una hermosa estatua de sal.

- Oh. - Balbuceó. -¿Usted cree…? - Podías ver en sus ojos la lucha interna que estaba librando consigo misma. - ¿Usted cree que alguien pedirá mi mano?- Tu rostro no vario, sin embargo la pregunta te pilló desprevenido, pues aunque tú ya te la habías planteado, nunca hubieras imaginado que aquella muchacha viniese a ti en busca de consuelo.

Le pudiste haber dicho que no eras ningún consultorio sentimental a los que acuden las jóvenes en apuros; que fuera a preguntarle a su amiguita del alma, pues Granger era un libro andante y tenía respuestas para todo; que como se le ocurría pensar que alguien pudiera fijarse en aquella mocosa sabelotodo. Pero no le dijiste nada de eso.

- No tiene de que preocuparse señorita Malfoy. Si eso ocurriese, lo cual veo improbable, usted y su familia pueden rechazar al pretendiente si no fuera de su agrado o no estuviese preparada para semejante compromiso. De todas formas, es usted una chiquilla, nadie pedirá su mano- Aun estás sorprendido por tus palabras.

Ella suspiró, aliviada. Pareció que tus palabras la reconfortaron. Te volvió a mirar a los ojos. Sabías que te estaba dando las gracias, no te lo dijo con palabras, pero podías leerlo en su mirada, en su sonrisa. Con un «Le veré allí» se marchó. La viste irse, con ese andar grácil y elegante que la caracteriza. Observaste su cabello mecerse al compás de sus movimientos hasta que se perdió al doblar la esquina. Y tú te quedaste ahí parado, preguntándote qué harías si las preocupaciones de aquella chiquilla se hiciesen realidad.

* * *

Bueno pues hasta aquí estos dos capítulos para introduciros en la historia. Ahora empieza lo bueno. Agradecería en el alma cualquier tipo de sugerencia, crítica, opinión, comentario y lo que sea que queráis contarme.

Espero no tardar mucho en escribir un nuevo capítulo, pero siempre dependo de la inspiración.

Un beso a todos y gracias por leerme.


End file.
